Memory
by Lauramebob
Summary: Peviously UNTITLED. A series of sweet moments between Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer and their owner. Please r and r
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own cats or anything to do with it 

_Almost had it that time_ Mungojerrie dived at the piece of string again. If any of the older cats saw him now he'd probably get a lecture on being childish and how, being almost a full-grown cat, he was getting too old for these silly kit games but the truth was, he loved playing these games. They made him feel young(er) and innocent-just how he'd been before Macavity got hold of him. Made him forget he had spent almost half of his life under the employ of the Napoleon of Crime as little more than a slave-taking orders given to him without complaint and very rarely being rewarded for his work. Even though he and his sister were now free from him thanks to the other Jellicles, (which is another story) he felt he had a lot of lost playtime to make up for. They both still went out looting most nights, although now it was mostly food, which they shared with the others, rather than valuables. They had tried their best to stop all together but old habits die hard. It was what they'd been taught, no, forced to do.

"Getting slow in your old age eh Tom?" Sarah teased, dangling the string in front of his nose. Sarah was the youngest of Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer's humans and the only one who could stand them, in fact the two of them would have been kicked out long ago if it wasn't for her. The two calico's in turn gave her the honour of being the only human they behaved for (most of the time). She giggled as Mungojerrie stood on his hind legs and caught the string in his front paws, giving her a playful nip on the hand

"Ok I take that back." She said, still smiling

_So you should_ Mungojerrie thought, giving her hand a small lick where he'd nipped her.

"Sarah, time for bed." 'her mother called out from the kitchen

"Ok mum!" Sarah called back getting up off the floor and heading up the stairs towards her room. Mungojerrie lay in the cat bed he usually shared with Rumpleteazer but found he couldn't sleep out of slight fear. It was just him tonight. Victoria's owner had had something called a sleepover a while ago and it had looked so much fun she had decided she wanted to have one of her own. Unfortunately it was a girl's only thing. Not that he minded his sister going, he just didn't really like the idea of being alone at the moment. Macavity had a lot of cats working for him, which meant a lot of newly gained enemies, and like him, they had no objections to sneaking into someone's house to do a 'job', whether stealing or worse. Startled by a particularly load noise which came from outside he jumped out and darted up the stairs to Sarah's room. He ran through the door and sat at the foot of the bed giving a small mew. Sarah looked at him sleepily. "Feeling lonely without Kassy Tom?" She mumbled

he gave another mew and bowed his head as if nodding.

"Come on then." The girl sighed giving the mattress a pat. He happily obliged and curled up against Sarah's chest, purring lightly as he let her stroke him behind the ear. He slowly felt himself drifting off to sleep until

"Sarah what is that _creature_ doing on _your bed?_"

_Uh oh_ Mungojerrie thought sitting up

"Tom's not a creature mum, he's a cat." Sarah stated "And Kassy's disappeared. He doesn't want to sleep on his own."

"Well that's what he's _going_ to do young lady. After what they did in the pantry and the smashed vase in the library, the last thing I need is him messing up your room as well."

"I promise he won't mum and if he does I'll clean it up. Just for tonight _Pleeaase?_" Sarah begged, giving her mother her best puppy dog eyes. The eyes she knew no one could resist.

"Can those eyes get any bigger?" Sarah's mother sighed rolling her eyes "Alright but _just_ for tonight. Don't make it a habit young lady."

She shut the door leaving the two of them alone. Sarah lay back down and pulled Mungojerrie onto her stomach, resuming her stroking until she fell asleep, one arm still drapped over him. Mungojerrie contemplated her, trying not to move too much incase he woke her up. This was another one of many times that she'd looked out for him and his sister.


	2. Chapter 2

The kittens had absolutely no idea what was happening and huddled together for warmth and comfort. They didn't know how long it was before the humans started coming. Jemima was the first to go-her small frame and huge eyes making her irresistible. Quaxo went soon after followed by Victoria, then Alonzo.

A week later only two remained. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.

"I'm bored!" Rumpleteazer complained rolling onto her back "It's no fun being' stuck in 'ere."

"Be quite will ya!" Mungojerrie snapped his tail flicking irritably. He looked over at his sister and instantly felt bad-her ears were flat to her head and she looked as if she was about to cry. He'd never, ever spoken to her like that before.

"Sorry 'Teazer." He said "I didn't mean it. I don' like it eivver. It makes me grumpy."

"I know." Teazer said smiling sweetly-it was just like her to forgive and forget.

"Jerrie?" She asked her expression turning serious again "Why don' anyone come take us away? Is there somefin' wrong wiv us?"

Mungojerrie smiled at her "'Course not. Mam says it's 'cos we got a _special _person comin' for us.We just 'ave ta be patient."

"Alrigh'." Rumpleteazer sighed, seeming happy with that answer.

Munojerrie grinned evilly at his sister before pouncing and tickling her exposed stomach mercilessly. They were vaguely aware of a door being opened and closed and footsteps.

"Aww mum, kittens!" A voice squealed excitedly the twins stopped their game and looked up. Standing there was a girl with hair the same shade of red as their fur and green eyes. She crouched down slowly so as not to frighten them.

"Hello." She whispered holding her hand out. The calico's looked at each other curiously before Rumpleteazer edged forwards and cautiously sniffed the outstretched hand. It seemed safe enough. The small kitten rubbed her head along it experimentally. The girl gently lifted her up with both hands and held her so they were both eye level. Rumpleteazer batted at the girls nose causing her to giggle softly before she held her to her chest with one hand while stroking the top of her head with the other. Rumpleteazer closed her eyes feeling safe and happy a sudden thought hit her _our special person! She's our special person! 'Jerrie! _She turned her head and gave her brother a small mew to let him know it was okay. Mungojerrie trotted forwards, trusting his sister, and rubbed his head against the girl's knee.

"Hello there" She said tickling him underneath his chin before scooping him up with her free hand. Mungojerrie closed his eyes in content. This was nice.

"Ah you found them two trouble makers then?" A male voice said, two adult humans were now in the room too, a man and a woman.

"Oh uncle Jack how could two little furballs like this cause trouble?" The girl asked

"Trust me." Uncle Jack stated, "It's no wonder I can't find anyone to take the lil' beggars."

"What will you do if you can't find a home for them?" The girl asked, uncle Jack shrugged "Get 'em put down I suppose."

"NO!" The girl squealed, "You can't, they're only babies."

"Now you've done it Jack." The woman said shaking her head

"Mum, can't we take them? _Please!?"_

"Sarah, I really don't think-" The woman was cut off

",They can be my birthday _and _Christmas presents, _please please please?!_ " Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer looked at each other worriedly. This sounded bad. _Very _bad.

"If you let them die I'll never speak to either of you again!" She shouted holding the kittens slightly closer to her. The woman's gaze drifted back and fourth between her daughter's face and the twins.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" She said finally Sarah shook her head

her mother sighed,

"Seeing as you're the one who wants them so badly you will be responsible for absolutely _everything_ to do with them. They'll be _your _pets. Is that clear?"

Sarah nodded, her smile growing big enough to split her face and rubbing the top of the kittens heads with her chin.

"How much do I owe you Jack?" Sarah's mother asked

Uncle Jack snorted "Are you jokin' you're doin' me a favour 'ere. Take 'em."

"Thanks uncle Jack You're the best" Sarah said skipping out the door and down the stone steps, followed by her mother.

"Come on you two." She cooed "Let's get you to your new home."


End file.
